Browning M1919
The Browning M1919 is a medium machine gun featured in all Call of Duty installments set in World War II after Call of Duty: United Offensive, and in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The M1919 (also known as the 30 cal.) is the American light machine gun of choice. It uses a 150-round belt, and can kill in just a few rounds. It is found both mounted and portable, although the portable version is very rare and therefore ammo is scarce. It does not have much recoil, and has fairly good iron sights. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is available for both the British and American teams, and uses a 75-round belt. It can still deal one-shot headshots or three shots to the body even at extreme ranges. Its recoil is low, allowing it to be accurate even at max distance, but its reload time is very slow and its rate of fire cannot match a Submachine gun in close range. M1919 Browning UO.jpg|M1919 Browning. M1919 Browning Iron Sight UO.png|View from deployed M1919 Browning. Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, the M1919A6 appears in only a few levels during the American campaign. As with the MG42 in the game, it cannot be aimed unless prone and with its bipod enabled. It is powerful, and will kill an enemy in one or two hits. If looked at closely, one will see some bullets left on the chain feed even though none should be left. It can be found first in the Ghostly Room Easter egg on the ground beside the stairs in the level Underground Passage. In Road to Ramagen, it is seen by where the German plane is shot down with 99 bullets. In Last Bridge Standing, it is in the warehouse district, again with 99 bullets. Later it is found in Into The Heartland where it has a lot of ammo is present,about 400 rounds. It is very useful for this level, where there are fallen beams with enemies taking cover. Half of the belt will dispose of this, and around 200-300 rounds will be left over for the towers. With the added stock and foregrip, this model of the M1919 is the most accurately portable to date. File:M1919 Browning FH.png Call of Duty Finest Hour 1919 A6 Third FH.png Call of Duty 2 Campaign The M1919 is only available in the form of a mounted turret. It still has high damage, especially in singleplayer. It also has a high rate of fire and good range and accuracy. Being mounted, its sights are unusable and only a small cross can be used to aim. However, this cross is very small and can easily be used for pin-point accuracy. The Browning also has a lot of muzzle flash, which can obstruct the player's view. Multiplayer It is still only available mounted. It can get one-shot headshots, or three shot kills to other parts of the body. It has fairly good accuracy, but being immobile restricts its use. Image:30cal2 2 M1919.png|The M1919. Image:M1919 Browning Call of Duty 2.png|Firing the M1919. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, the M1919 appears first in the level Counterattack as a mounted weapon, and appears as a portable weapon in the level Operation Husky. It is powerful, and will usually kill an enemy in three hits or less. When aiming, the player will automatically go prone and aim with the bi-pod on the ground unless he is standing near a ledge or other objects capable of mounting the weapon. Call of Duty 3 Campaign The M1919 can be found in "The Mace" in the trenches when the player advances up the hill, and at the beginning of the last level Chambois in a mounted form to defend against the initial German attack, although the player will take a lot of fire while using it. The M1919 in Chambois is found with a blue camouflage. Multiplayer In Call of Duty 3, the M1919 appears as a mobile weapon only in multiplayer. It is nearly the same as the version in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. When being aimed, the player automatically goes prone and places the bi-pod on the ground, being impossible to aim standing up, as was the case in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, although mounting points are available in most maps, such as low walls, windows, railings, etc. The .30 Cal takes a much shorter time to setup than the MG34, making it slightly more effective. Going prone to aim throws enemies' aim off, and being immediately able to fire the weapon once prone, the .30 Cal is deadly at most ranges, although the field of view is obstructed. M1919 Browning CoD3.png|The M1919 Browning in first person. File:CoD3_M1919_ADS.jpg|Aiming down the sights. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The player starts with an M1919 during the missions "Blowtorch & Corkscrew" and "Relentless". The M1919 can picked on the level "Breaking Point". Ammo for the M1919 is very scarce and if not used wisely the player can run out very quickly. One exception of this is in Relentless, as the large number of Marines killed carry mostly M1919s. It has a very long reloading time compared to the MG42. The M1919 can also be seen mounted and usable on a Russian T-34 in the mission Ring of Steel. However, it has the firing sound of the DP-28. Interestingly this is the only portable machine gun in Campaign that uses iron sights when mounted with the bipod. When it is mounted, when the ADS button is not pressed, the player will look down the sights; pressing ADS will simply increase the level of zoom. But in multiplayer when mounted it will use the standard aiming cross, except for the one mounted on the T-34 tank. Multiplayer The M1919 is unlocked at level 61 and is classified as a heavy machine gun. Compared to most other machine guns, excluding the MG42 and FG42, the M1919 has a high rate of fire and high damage. Its iron sights are very bulky, and the weapon has mild sway and recoil. On the Wii version, some ignore this gun because of the lower rate of fire and how the aiming works different than in Campaign, (in Campaign the iron sights will stay in the middle of the screen when moving, but in multiplayer the sights can move to the edge of the screen) making it partially block the players vision when tracking a target. The RoF is slow on the Wii too, although applying Double Tap fixes this problem. One very useful, yet odd, advantage of the M1919 is that it has the same movement speed as a SMG. It is possible this was done for balance reasons, because many players dislike the M1919's sights, slow reloads, and relatively low rate of fire compared to the MG42. It should be noted that this movement advantage does not apply to Nazi Zombies. Its main flaws are a long reload time and poor hip accuracy. Reload cancelling is very effective on the M1919, saving 2.2 seconds of time to cut the reload down to 4.25 seconds. If used correctly, however, this weapon can be extremely useful, effective at medium to long ranges and still powerful at close range. This weapon will kill in two hits with Stopping Power or three without, with the exception of players who have Juggernaut or Second Chance. Steady Aim is a very useful perk with this gun, as this will greatly improve its capability in close quarters combat, and will allow a player to avoid using the unpopular bulky iron sights in all but long range engagements. Steady Aim complements the M1919's excellent movement speed, damage, and rate of fire to rival the CQC power of any SMG. The Double Tap perk will further improve its power by boosting its rate of fire from 625 to 875 rounds per minute. However, this will eat up the 50 round magazine in a very short time, and this weapon has a longer reload time than any other in the game. For this reason, some players may prefer to use Stopping Power instead. With Stopping Power, the M1919's 40 damage per round is increased to 50, giving it the same two-round kills as an MP40 at close range. However, unlike an MP40 (or any other SMG), the M1919 does not lose damage over distance, meaning that the M1919 can be just as deadly to an enemy across an entire map as it is to one just a few feet away. The only attachment available is the Bipod. Nazi Zombies The M1919 is available on all Nazi Zombies levels, but only from the Mystery Box. It is widely considered one of the best guns available in Nazi Zombies due to its high damage, large magazine, and high reserve ammo count. It's comparable to the MG42, but with a slower rate of fire, though this can help save ammo. In Der Riese, it can be upgraded to the "B115 Accelerator", featuring a higher rate of fire, and more spare ammunition. Since this weapon has a long reload time, Speed Cola combined with reload cancelling can make it a good front-line weapon. Double Tap Root Beer can increase its rate of fire, but is not advised due to increased ammunition consumption. Mobility is very slow, so the user will have to sprint to avoid the hordes of zombies. M1919 Browning vs. B115 Accelerator Weapon Attachments *Bipod m1919iron_5.png|Iron sights. B115 Accelerator WaW.png|The B-115 Accelerator. M1919 pack a punch.png|The B-115 Accelerator in the Der Riese trailer. LockeWaW3.png|M1919 in Black Cats used by Petty Officer Locke. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The M1919 in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) has the same rate of fire as the console and PC version. The player can carry it, and mount it where there are glowing machine gun mounts. When mounted, it has unlimited ammo, and no recoil, making it a very effective weapon. However the player cannot shoot, or melee while carrying it. Oddly, it is used by all factions except for the Germans, and it is absent from multiplayer. Image:WaWDS1919.jpg|The M1919 un-deployed. It is unable to be fired until mounted. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES The M1919 can be found in the Mystery Box, like the console version. It is very similar to the MG42, but with a slower rate of fire, which can be useful when firing single shots. M1919ipod.png|The iron sights. M1919 Mystery Box CODZ.PNG|Getting the M1919 from the Mystery Box Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M1919 appears in Mobilized as a machine gun used by the Insurgents. It is mainly available in a mounted form, but can be found as a portable emplacement which the player can carry and mount it when designated. The 3-D model when portable is the same as the one in ''World at War'' on DS with improved graphics. File:M1919_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The M1919 Browning mounted. Trivia *The mission Breaking Point has a soldier (who can be saved or killed) seen after exiting the tunnels listed as a submachine gunner, even though he has an M1919. *Like the MG42, the Deployable M1919 Browning in Call of Duty: World at War will overheat if deployed, however, the one in Call of Duty: United Offensive will not (along with Deployable MG34 and DP28). *On the Soviet T-34, the MG turret for the tank appears to be an M1919. *If the player looks at the Browning from third-person view, there is no ammo belt on the weapon. *As with all bipods the bipod will appear extended when viewed from third person instead of retracted as viewed from first person. *When a Browning M1919 is carried in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS), the ammo counter always says that there are 999 rounds left in the belt and no rounds in reserve. This is also true in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. *In both single player and multiplayer mode, when the Browning is mounted, one bullet fired would be equal to a three bullet burst fire. This applies to the other mountable machine guns as well. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the ammo belt's animation is strange. When firing full-auto, the belt appears to be going in constantly, but if only single shots are fired, the belt appears to be pulled in then let out a bit every shot. Also, even with a few shots left, the belt will all be there, and will be pulled into the weapon with extreme speed on the last shot. *In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, the weapon always has a full ammunition belt, but when the reload animation begins the belt will vanish without any obvious reason. *If the weapon is reloaded while the bipod is deployed in Big Red One and the aim button is released, the animation will play twice, but the second time will not decrease the player's mobility. *In Call of Duty 2, the M1919 in "Crossing the Rhine" has an ammo belt. *Call Of Duty 1 has a model fo the browning, however when picked up it looks like a BAR. es:Browning M1919 Category:Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:DS weapons